Young Justice: The New Member
by DBZ Riptide
Summary: <html><head></head>Percy is betrayed by the very people he saved and only a few helped him he is hurled in to a new universe and is meant help them get rid of the villains of the universe as he turns into Kastastrof Greek for destroyer.</html>
1. Beginning of the End

**Beginning of the End**

I''ve just returned from camp with sad news that Gaea, at a last attempt to break me, send what was left of her forces to assassinate my parents.

So I come to camp for support from my wise girl and my friends I went to the big house to inform Chiron I am here but then he busted greeted me sadly so I asked where my friends were.

"Chiron could please tell me where my friends were because I have something to tell them" he replied in his sad tone.

"They are at Olympus my boy getting rewards for the Giant War" I was confused so I asked.

"Why didn't I got picked to go"

"I don't know Perseus" I decided to IM Olympus to see what was going on.

"Children for your efforts in the war against Gaea we the council decided to grant you childhood, do you accept?" boomed Zeus.

"I accept father" said Jason holding hands with Piper.

"I accept m'lord" said Piper joining Jason in immortality.

"We accept m'lord" said Frank and Hazel in unity smiling happily.

"What they said" said Leo hyped he lives forever. Then finally it came down to wise girl, Annabeth, I know she would say no she still has her Seaweed Brain.

"I accept Lord Zeus" said Annabeth shattering my heart completely. After all I have ever done for her she abandons me.

"Now lets discuss how we deal we the sea spawn bring him in chains Ares" said Zeus shocking me greatly after I saved their butts TWICE however I didn't notice Ares sneak up on me and cast me to Olympus in chains.

"Lets have a vote decide his fate, who votes for his freedom?" Zeus asked as only Hermes, Apollo, Hestia, Hades and my father.

"For his banishment?" The rest raised their hands, including Zeus.

"So Perseus you get until sundown to leave camp, any last words?" Zeus says with a smirk.

"Yeah don't call me Perseus it is Percy" I said grinning at Zeus is fuming red face.

"I dismiss the meeting" with that he left in a lightning bolt so did the my former friends and gods that voted for my banishment which left me with my supporters.

"I am sorry my son but we have a plan we are all going to bless you with our domains" said Poseidon in a sad tone.

"I bless you with the power of the hearth it has the power to harm and heal also grants you power to summon food to your will" as Aunt Hestia blessed me while I glowed bright orange.

"I bless you Percy with the power to control and travel through the shadows and tame the dead to your own will" while I glowed black as I felt my power increase.

"I bless you Perce with the power of speed may you run faster then the light and also I bless you with thievery skills incase you need it in the future" glowing white at the end.

"I bless you couz with the power to gain strength from the sun and with unmatched archery skills" glowing bright as the sun as I got blessed by Apollo.

"And finally I son give you my full powers so you can now shape-shift" said Dad as I glowed sea green.

"Now my son we are going to send you to another world full of superheroes you must join the the team" and with that said I went into the realm of Morpheus.

My life just had to be cursed, I really despise the Fates.

**That is it folks please review and the new chapter is coming soon called 'New Universe' stay tuned.**


	2. New Universe

**New Universe**

**Nightwing's POV**

I was just making my way to Mount Justice when I heard a voice of a boy no older then me mumbling so thing about 'cursed life' and 'The Fates' so I went around to the source of the voice only to meet a blade on my neck.

"Who are you mate?" So not having much of a choice, since the position I am in, replied.

"My name is Nightwing and who are you by the way and please put the blade down" after replying he had this shocked expression that made me curious but I soon found out my answer.

"Can you see this blade?" He said pointing at the blade that was held against my throat ignoring my question completely.

"How could I not notice this blade I mean seriously it is on my throat" wow this guy must be dense I mean of course I would notice a blade on my throat, who wouldn't.

"Oh sorry about that it was my instincts so next time please don't sneak up on me" as he sheathed his sword away into a pen WAIT! What the hell, I've got to examine that in the future.

"I think you should come with me you got talent and I would like you to join the team how about that?" While I held my hand up.

"Yeah I'll join lead the way" he replied sealing the deal by shaking my hand.

I lead him to the phone box used to zeta tube to the watch-tower however since this guy is new, damn I forgot to ask what his name was I should probably ask.

"Well if your going to be in the team you have to tell me your name" I said while he held a puzzled look on his face.

"The name is Percy Jackson" Percy replied.

"So Percy we are going to zeta you to the watch-tower" as I went into the phone box dragging Percy with me.

"Nightwing Overide 001" I said waiting to get to the watch-tower then we teleported to the watch-tower making Percy face go 'huh' in confusion as I lead him to Aqualad before going I greeted them to each other.

"Aqualad I got a new recruit for you named Percy Jackson" then I turned to Percy and said.

"Percy this is Aqualad he will take over from now on" and with that only to be held back by Aqualad.

"Nice to see you Dick we haven't seen each other since the_ incident_" as our heads went down for the last part of what he said.

"Yeah nice to see you old friend haven't seen your face for a long time either" with that I left.

**Percy' s POV**

After Nightwing and Aqualad's talk Aqualad came up to me.

"Well if you are going to be in the team you need a code name what is yours going to be" that left me wondering what shall it be how about Omega nah I am not an assassin how about Katastrof it means destroyer and I could lay waste to my enemies yeah I like that Katastrof it is then.

"How about Katastrof Aqualad I mean I would lay waste to the villains as their destroyer and Katastrof is Greek for destroyer" I said as Aqualad focussed it in his mind if that is a valid name for a hero then he looked up.

"What a wise choice Percy your code name shall be Katastrof" Aqualad said before he gave me a tour around the watch-tower it was epic they got a newly installed battle chamber which was sick.

"This is where your going to be tested by Black Canary Katastrof but before that this is your room" and with that Aqualad opened the door that led to my room, it was a fairly good bedroom however I disliked the colour of the room.

"Oh yeah if you want to change the colour of the room there is a control panel in the corner I will let you get settle in" as he left I ran to change the colour scheme which I turned it to two residents a hearth in it and flying shoes and a Sun circling the hearth.

Then I decided to open the wardrobe then I find a whole collection of clothes and a letter I picked it up and read it, luckily it was in ancient Greek_._

_Dear Percy,_

_Right now I bet your wondering how you got a wardrobe of clothes it was because of my brother, sister and your cousins have testicles it and blessed it so it is water proof, fire proof and it is indestructible oh yeah I nearly forgot Nico and Thalia say hi also you can summon Mrs O'Leary with this Stygian Iron whistle that my brother blessed so she can only hear also I am sending Blackjack over._

_Love from_

_Dad, Aunty, Uncle and Cousins_

_P.S. Thalia and Nico might come over and visit time to time._

"WHOAH!That was overwhelming" I said just before someone comes knocking on my door I went to check up on who it is.

"I am Bart or Kid Flash your the new recruit right well Aqualad told me to guide you to the battle chamber even though you had the tour" said Bart and with that he said race you then.

"One. Two. Three. GO!" With that we ran for our lives I didn't realize that I could run that fast.

"Your good none of the team could keep up until now" he said panting bending down panting as I walked in to see a lady in a fighting stance.

"Come on I am Black Canary from the Justice League now show me what you got Katastrof" with that she lunged forward only giving me time to block.

"Is weapons allowed" I asked as was pushing me back.

"Sure lets see what you got oh yeah and powers are allowed" and then she launched a powerful scream that smacked me against the wall.

"Time to use Riptide and some powers" I muttered under my breath as I ran behind her thickened the water molecules in the air creating water as I froze it and separated them in to ice shards and sent it at her only to be shattered by her screaming power.

"Damn it" as I forgot about that power she had time to use my sword so I ran right behind her and uncapped Riptide a the front of her throat.

"I won" I said smugly but she took advantage and flipped me over.

"Remember next time to not let your guard down other then that you could have won" she said she got off me.

"Now go and meet the rest of the team" she said that and left me here and a bunch of people coming in well so much to 'going' to meet the team looks like they came to me.

"Hi I am Percy Jackson or you could call me Katastrof" I said introducing my self to myself to the team.

"My name is Superboy AKA Conner Kent nice to see you Percy" said Superbly next to him a green girl came up and said.

"My name is Me'gan or Miss M I am from Mars if your wondering" reading my mind then a girl in a tiger themed outfit introduced herself.

"The name is Tigress" she said in a bitter tone.

"Hey my name is Beast Boy" so a funny looking green monkey boy.

"I'm Robin" said Robin with his emotionless face.

"I am Wonder Girl or Caddie for short" said a blonde hair girl.

"I'm Blue Beetle" said a boy in a blue/black armour.

"Static Shock or Virgil don't mind which one" said a boy sparkling with electricity.

"Batgirl" she said introducing herself in a firm manner.

"As your going to be my teammates can you please tell what your powers are?" Wondering what powers do they have.

"As Superboy I have the power of super strength and super hearing" said Superboy in a friendly manner.

"I am a Martian so I the natural abilities telekinesis, telepathy, shapeshifting and density shifting" said Miss M snuggling onto Superboy's shoulder.

"I don't have any powers but I have talent with a bow which covers that department" said Tigress folding her arms and glaring at me.

"I have the power to shapeshift into anything that is an animal, look" as Beast Boy changed into a monkey then back into himself.

"I also don't have any powers however I am very good with what's in my utility belt which pretty much covers that department" said Robin.

"I have the power of super strength and a rope of truth" said Caddie holding hands with Robin smiling like there is no tomorrow.

"I don't really know what power I have but what I do know it comes from the blue scarab on my back" Blue Beetle said standing there pointing at the scarab on his back.

"I got the power to control electricity make it and also conduct it" said Virgil sparkling with electricity.

"I have no powers but like Robin I got all I need in my utility belt" said Batgirl.

**That is it folks hope you love the second chapter the next one is coming soon.**


	3. First Villain

**First Villain**

**Percy/Katastrof POV**

I have stayed with the team for a month so far training every waking hour to the best of my ability, I managed to master my fire talent, I even can create Greek fire, I mastered the power of the shadows, the bow and my speed also I can now shapeshift into anything.

"Hey K today your going to bag yourself a villain" said KF in his speed talking which I learned how to understand.

"Sick, when do we leave KF" I said because I have been waiting forever and finally I have the chance to put my training to the test.

"We are going out right now, race you" then he sped off as I just ran off after him quickly catching up on him effortlessly.

"See you later sucker" I said surpassing him and making it onto the bioship right onto my seat. After a few seconds KF came panting bending down.

"What took you so long?" I said smugly at KF position.

"One day I will beat you Perce trust me I am going to" he said between his panting.

"Sure you will" my words dripping with sarcasm receiving a glare from him as we waited for the rest of the team arrived.

"So Megan where are we going" I said as I couldn't wait any longer.

"Percy we are going to Gotham because apparently Joker is out" she said not bothering to look at me as she just flew the bioship towards Gotham.

"AWESOME!" Because Nightwing might be there and I couldn't wait to see him, his like a big brother.

"So who do you want to take or go solo Perce after all this is your mission" said Superboy said folding his arms as him and the rest looked at me.

"First I want to go solo then I call you over the link for back up then Tigress, Kid Flash and Static will flank him then if that doesn't succeed then you join in" I said explaining my plan thoroughly hoping it doesn't come down to back up.

"Alright K I will establish the telepathic link now" with she connected us through our minds. _Testing testing yep Me'gan now by _as I jumped off the bioship where I met the notorious but before he could see me I sank back into the shadows.

"So this is the Joker I would have expect more from you" I said grinning behind the shadows.

"Looks like there is a new arrogant hero in town let me smack you down some pegs" said Joker trying to get to me which wasn't working.

"Your going to have to try harder than that to get to me" as I small a glimpse of anger reflecting of his eye.

"Hmmmm so I can't break you mentally, now lets try physically come out chickren" he said going to desperate measures.

"Still you can't get to me Joker but I think you should see the face of your destroyer" I said coming out smirking to meet Joker face to ugly face.

"You think your going to beat me up" letting after a maniacally laugh which rolled his head back.

"Lets begin now please" since I couldn't wait to get started.

"I make this quick to teach you to not mess with me" said Joker a smile etched on his face as he threw the Joker laughing gas at me but I burned it away with Greek fire.

"Gotta try better then that" I said encasing my self in Greek fire for protection then I got Riptide out and encased that as well.

"Now I am going to step it up a notch" said Joker getting an enormous hammer out of nowhere then he struck it down at me while I waited for the right moment to launch a counter.

"Wait for it" I whispered.

"Wait for it" again.

"Now" as I evaded that fatal blow and launched Greek fire from Riptide landing right on Joker who still was grinning like crazy.

"Since your not an amateur I will play you professionally now" straight after he said that I ran around as fast as I could forming a tornado circling Joker.

"A new speedster I certainly didn't expect that" he said still have that creepy grin on him.

"Time to end this" so since I got bored I shapeshift into a panther then went into the shadows appearing right behind him biting his thigh then I added a bit of Greek fire on him for a laugh.

"Well you have improved since we met" said a familiar voice so before I could found out I knocked out Joker then looked at the source of the sound.

"Nightwing?" Unsure if it was him.

"See you have remembered me" as Nightwing came out which shocked me since I haven't seen his face in a month.

"And I can also see that your strong, good" while I was still shocked to see him.

"So you live around these parts, Nightwing?" I asked after getting over the shock of seeing him again after such a long time.

"Yeah I do now let's keep this private and I think you should go back before they come by" as Nightwing sank back into the shadows which lead me to elemental traveling.

Basically since I mastered my elements I concentrated all three at the same time and presto I am traveling to my chosen location.

"So how was your first villain I bet it was easy" said KF as I appeared on the bioship once more.

"Well it was quite easy a real pushover I expect more from the notorious Joker" looking smug at KF reaction.

"Well let's head home for your briefing" said Aqualad and with those words we went home.

**That is it folks for the third chapter keep the reviews coming fourth chapter is going to be posted soon. **


End file.
